


Bottoms Up

by LadyNovaJade



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ALL THE GOOD STUFF, Alpha Nat, Alpha Steve, Angst, Beta Sharon, Bucky is a little moody, But I mean ... aren't all alphas moody?, Dirty Sex, F/M, Omega Reader, Omega Tony Stark, Reader Insert, Self Insert, Smut, Violence, a little anger., a/b/o dynamics, again some angst, alpha bucky, mentions of kidnapping and possible torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyNovaJade/pseuds/LadyNovaJade
Summary: Being one of the few omegas on the Avengers team,  you knew you were the perfect bait for the upcoming mission — taking down a omega slavery ring run by some disgusting alphas. With your training, you know nothing ever goes to plan. Doesn’t mean you’re ready for it all to go bottoms up. And apparently, neither is stuffy, aggravating, irritatingly handsome alpha Bucky Barnes.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first big venture into A/B/O stuff and it was written for a really good friend for her birthday. I usually don't write Bucky as a main, but I did my best! I hope everyone enjoys xoxo

“Well, that was a fucking shit show.”

You released a heavy sigh, falling into one of the chairs in the debrief room at the Avengers facility. Calling that mission a ‘shit show’ was putting it lightly, you thought. In reality, the team was lucky to get out with _all_ your asses still intact. As one of the few humans on the Avengers team, you didn’t even want to think of the possible other outcomes. Especially when it came to yourself.

So when you all filed back into the base and Bucky nonchalantly declared out loud what you all had been thinking, you could do nothing but nod your agreement. Even though you were steadfastly avoiding him.

That truly was a shit show. You’ll never forget the look on those girls’ faces as long as you live.

“We went in to save those omegas and we did that,” Steve replied calmly as he filed in last. You felt the comforting weight of his hand on your shoulder before he dipped down a bit to look at you in concern, “You okay?”

You did your best to attempt a smile, but this time it couldn’t happen. So you merely nodded.

“Yeah, but Y/N was almost pulled apart, Steve,” Bucky replied a little viciously.

The tone had everyone turning their gazes to him. It had been fairly obvious even before the mission began that he was agitated as only an alpha on edge could be. It had made the hair on the back of your neck stand up as you prepped for the mission, watching Bucky pace with heavy steps in front of the car as he waited. But you had brushed it aside — mainly because Steve assured you Bucky would keep his alpha instincts in check and partly because being an omega around an agitated alpha always had you on high alert.

You had never been afraid of Bucky, just as you had never been afraid of Steve or Natasha, the other alphas on the team. But his scent today was different. And right now, it screamed his anger and frustration.

“We had an eye on her the entire time,” Nat said smoothly, infuriatingly calm as she always was. As she sat next to you, however, the usually clean, entrancing lily scent that emanated from her was tainted with worry as well.

You turned to look at her as she laid a protective hand on your arm. She gave you her small smile with a nod and you returned the gesture after a deep breath.

Yes, you were still shaken up, but Steve and Nat were right — everything had been under control.

“Oh bull shit,” Bucky snapped, again pacing at the front of the room. “This whole idea was stupid and reckless. Too reckless, even for you, Stark.”

Tony, who had been keeping his distance from the clearly pissed off alpha, held his hands up in surrender, “Y/N knew it was risky. We all did, which was why we were _careful_. You know, I do know what I’m doing. Don’t get so bent out of shape, Barnes.”

“Bent. Out. Of. Shape?” Bucky growled, stopping finally and turning to stare murderously at Tony. “You think sending an omega on the verge of heat into a trafficking ring is no cause to get ‘bent out of shape’?!”

“Come on, Buck,” Steve started, heading over to his best friend. It may have looked like he was attempting to comfort Bucky, but you could see and smell well enough.

The testosterone in the room was ripe and growing. Even though Tony was an omega, he was a lippy one and not afraid to stand up to anyone, even a pissy Bucky Barnes. Between Tony’s aggressive scent and Bucky’s pissed off one, you also were assaulted with the worry of Steve’s and the growing panic of Natasha’s.

“No, I’m not going to let the cocky son of a bitch think he can just throw Y/N to the wolves for a …”

“Alright, fucking stop it,” you called out, voice as level as you could make it as your palm slammed against the top of the conference room table.

Again, all eyes turned, this time to you.

“Buck’s right,” you started, looking to Tony. “We didn’t consider all the variables, Tony, unfortunately. We can’t take that risk again. I am more than willingly to always cut down a disgusting omega trafficking circuit, but we can’t do it like this again.”

Tony gave a nod of assent, and you could tell by looking at him that his cocky facade hid how truly upset the situation had made him as well.

“And need I remind you _again_ , Barnes,” you started, turning a steely gaze Bucky’s way, “Being an omega does not mean that I’m a helpless baby. I can handle myself, even in a pre-heat. And I don’t appreciate your continued insinuations that I didn’t handle that situation the best way I could.”

Bucky’s blue eyes widened in surprise and frustration as he raised his voice, “No offense, Y/N, but that alpha almost…”

“I know what he almost did!” you snapped back, standing from your chair. You felt yourself shaking all over as your scent changed now. You crinkled your own nose against it and sighed. “I have to get out of here.”

Bucky took a step forward and collided into Steve stepping in front of him.

“You’ll never make it back to your place,” Tony said matter-of-factly. “Let me take you to the rooms I have here. I promise, you’ll be fine.”

“You already promised that to her once!” Bucky snapped from behind Steve.

“Will you cut it out?!” you yelled at him as Tony wrapped an arm around your shaking frame. “You are not helping! You are fucking overreacting and the scents in here are just …”

You were cut off when a cramp rolled through your middle. It almost made you double over. Almost. But you used Tony to steady yourself and before your anger got the better of you, you turned and stomped out of the conference room.

“Way to send her into heat early, Barnes,” you heard Nat say coldly before the door shut.

“I really am sorry,” Tony said when the two of you exited the elevator at the lower level rooms. These were not occupied regularly, but there were enough for each omega member of the team. “I didn’t think about all the variables, Barnes was right…”

At the door of the room designated for you, you turned and smiled at him sympathetically, “It’s okay, Tony. You’re human, remember? And you know as well as I do, it’s not smart to try to predict omega hormones.”

He sighed, “Which was why we should have used a beta. Sharon…”

You shook your head, “It’s fine. Really. I wanted to stop those guys as much as everyone else. And it was okay. I just … have to be here now.”

“I can steal a quinjet and take you to your place?” he offered with a sheepish grin.

You laughed, opening the door, “No, no. It’s okay. But, you could do me a solid and I’d forgive you your transgressions.”

“Five pints of Ben and Jerry’s Cherry Garcia?” he said with a wink.

You grinned, “Thank you, Tony.”

“Don’t mention it, Sweetcheeks. I’ll have a beta bring it down because … and I say this with love … you freakin’ stink.”

You rolled your eyes and closed the door to your prison for the next four days.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MENTIONS OF VIOLENCE, KIDNAPPING, TORTURE, AND ATTEMPTED RAPE ARE IN THIS CHAPTER. PLEASE BE MINDFUL.  
> Also, this is a flashback, so it’s all in italics. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone for the comments, kudos, and bookmarks!

__  


_“You sure this is going to work, Stark?” Bucky said as he finally stopped pacing and leaned against the car._

_You couldn’t understand why he was so on edge. This was just like any other mission. So what if you were closer to heat than normal. He wasn’t your alpha. Never acted like you appealed to him in any way._

_You tried to hide a smile as Natasha, who was fixing your comms piece, rolled her eyes._

_“If it wasn’t going to work, we wouldn’t be here, now would we, Barnes?” Tony quipped as he fiddled with your Stark phone, which would not only be gathering intel for you, but pinging your location at all times._

_For two months, the Avengers had been tracking a growing omega human trafficking group. They were getting brave and finally, Steve declared it was time to put an end to it. Bucky and Nat had been itching for a month to slip in and handle the problem with their skills, quietly. You even were on board at that point. You might not have super strength and whatever like Bucky, but you were trained liked Natasha. And you were ready for some blood yourself in vengeance of the omegas who had been kidnapped and sold into alpha slave rings. It was disgusting._

_But Tony and Steve both made a good point — killing them wouldn’t get to the bosses running the rings. Infiltrating the group for recon and information would help more omegas in the long run. So you volunteered — after all, the one thing you had that Nat and Bucky didn’t was your omega distinction._

_“And, as luck would have it,” you pointed out in the planning meeting. “If we do it on the 29th, I’ll be in pre-heat. I’ll be the perfect target.”_

_You knew the kidnappers M.O. — women in their late 20s, lithe body frames, long hair, and scenting in pre-heat. You would be a perfect match._

_“Excellent,” Tony said with a grin._

_“Absolutely not,” Bucky said at the same time with a scowl. It seemed he did that more and more in your presence._

_You were sure he didn’t like you when Steve first integrated him into the team. But over the last few months, it seemed the hatred was spiking. Well, whatever. He was a pain in the ass anyway. Just the type of alpha that made you never want to mate. Ever._

_“Excuse you?” you turned to Bucky with fire in your tone. “I don’t recall you having any say over what I’m capable of or my role in a mission.”_

_He pursed his lips and turned to glare at Steve. Usually this happened when Bucky wanted Steve to put his foot down because the team followed Steve. But this time it didn’t work, which you could see irked Bucky to no end._

_“It’s dangerous, but if Y/N says she’s up for it, then she’s on point,” Steve said, sternly, closing the door on any further arguments._

_The team planned and replanned. They discussed every possible outcome, how it could be addressed, and resolved without blowing the mission. FRIDAY put you through countless simulations of possible exposures and situations, so many that you started to dream them. By the final day before the mission, you felt ready. For the week leading up to the mission, you had planted yourself in the known “hunting zone” and had already made contact with two suspects._

_You knew what was coming that night. You had prepared yourself, training with Nat and Steve both on the alphas blinding you, hauling you into a van, and carting you off to their secure holding location. You were trained for these things, just as Natasha had been — put yourself in prime location, play the part, get the kill … or in this case the information._

_You were ready._

_Bucky was the one to volunteer as your “driver” for the night — dropping you off at the bar where the suspects did their kidnappings. You two were completely silent for the majority of the ride and you tried very hard to ignore how he kept glancing at you in the rearview mirror. It was already difficult enough to ignore him — you were in pre-heat and the scents he was putting off were about to make your toes curl and inch closer to that line of inappropriate behavior with a coworker, especially I’m-a-giant-dickwad James Barnes._

_It was so confusing — this wasn’t the first time you were in pre-heat around him. Hell, you had even broken into heat in Bucky’s presence right after he joined the team. And while your heat enhanced everything around you, especially the scents of the alphas on your team, it didn’t make you feel like you did now._

_Bucky on a normal day (if there was such a thing for Sgt. James Buchanan Barnes, you thought) reminded you of camping in a forest on a brisk summer night. That smokey scent trailed after him, as if he had just walked through the smoke of a bonfire ladened with pine branches. It was pleasant but had never tempted you more than an extra sniff when your heat came knocking._

_Lately though, it would wash over you when he entered the room and nearly knock you on your ass. It was about the same time you started catching him staring at you more, attempting to talk to you more, and making an effort not to be a gigantic prick alpha all the time._

_Today though, in the confines of the car and your body beginning to release all those hormones to prep you for heat, you caught the twinge of something else overpowering his scent — a sharp note similar to gunpowder._

_A few minutes out from the drop off point, Bucky sighed heavily and startled you, “I’m sorry,” he grunted._

_You looked up from fiddling with the short hem of your dress, “For what?”_

_He pursed his lips and didn’t answer immediately. Then he cleared his throat, “For insinuating you couldn’t do this mission. I know you can do it, I have every bit of faith in you.”_

_The compliment caught you off guard for a moment. “But…?” you prompted._

_Bucky ran a hand through his longer hair, his metal hand gripping the steering wheel tightly, “But … this is dangerous and it’s concerning how you wanna throw yourself into a pit of alphas when you’re edging heat.”_

_Your teeth ground together as you struggled to keep your cool. “You know, you are a typical fucking alpha,” you hurled at him, turning your attention back to the window. “It’s pretty fucking rude to insinuate that I lose my fucking mind so much in pre-heat that I can’t do my job.”_

_“That’s not what I’m saying, Y/N,” he tried to counter. You could tell he was looking at you in the rearview mirror, trying his damnedest to catch your gaze._

_“Yeah, I bet. I’m already a fucking basketcase just being an omega, right? Need you big, bad alphas to quiet my flighty little brain so I could do something as simple as brush my teeth, don’t I?” you sneered. You were so sick of the bull shit, the politics of being an omega. “My God, what in the fuck would I do without an alpha to fucking think for me.”_

_Thankfully, Bucky was pulling up to the drop off point. He threw the car into park and turned to look at you, his eyes dark and almost murderous — the gunpowder smell of his scent spiked significantly and it slithered around you, clutching you around the throat. “Would you fucking stop your smartass mouth for two seconds and listen? I’m not saying that at all…” he growled._

_“You’re a fucking trip, you know that, Barnes?” you said instead, grabbing a hold of the door handle._

_“I don’t want you to go in there keyed up,” he said. “You have to realize what you’re doing…”_

_You looked at him with narrowed eyes, your blood boiling. You could even smell the disgust lacing your scent, “Fuck you. Better yet, fuck off. I know exactly what I’m doing and you have no right to treat me like a fucking innocent girl. I’m an omega, but I’m a fucking member of this goddamn team. I’ve been trained, just like Nat. I can defend myself, but most importantly I can kill without regret.”_

_Your words obviously affected Bucky, his clear blue eyes widening._

_“I’m not innocent, I’m no virgin to a heat, to a pack of alphas, and certainly not to doing what is necessary to complete my mission, no matter what,” you ended with a steely tone to brook no refusal. You threw open the car door and swung your legs out before turning back to look at him one more time, “For your best interests, Barnes, you best start remembering that.”_

_Stepping out into the cool night air gave you a chance to breathe deeply and calm yourself. Out of everything, Bucky had been right about one thing — you couldn’t go into that den keyed up beyond belief. You had to calm down._

_Just as you were tapping the comm link in your ear on, Bucky swiftly exited the car and pushed into your space, “Look, Y/N, I’m not saying anything of what you think. If you’d shut the fuck up for a minute and listen to me…”_

_“As much as I’d love to let you both continue this lovers spat,” Nat’s voice came through comms, “We’ve got suspects rolling in on Y/N’s six.”_

_“I have to go to work,” you muttered to Bucky, adjusting the disguised utility belt around your waist. “If you can put your alpha attitude away for a few hours and let me do my job…”_

_You were caught off guard as he pressed closer to you, chests almost touching, his hand gently taking hold of your elbow, “Y/N,” he whispered your name and something in you melted. You took a deep breath and that’s when you caught it …_

_You gasped softly at the tone of the new scent, one you really had never gotten from him before. It reminded you of gingersnap cookies, but a punch more spicy. Mostly he just smelled warm, like a good glass of whiskey and a hint of amber …_

_When you flicked your eyes to his, Bucky looked almost pained, “Please … please just watch your back. These guys are truly evil, and if you let your guard down for a second…”_

_“Guys, you’re gonna blow cover,” Steve seethed in your ears. “Bucky, get back in the car.”_

_Bucky growled lowly and then looked up again at you. You were taken aback by the worry, the agony that lingered there, “I know you can do your job. I know that, deep in my bones. But please … please be careful.”_

_You had no idea what to say. It was almost as if he …_

_“Well, looky there,” one of the suspects wolf whistled as he walked closer. “And here we thought you weren’t going to grace us with your presence, baby girl.”_

_The gunpowder sparked again in Bucky’s scent and you felt two very odd things at the same time — fear and need. His hand on your elbow squeezed gently and you looked up at him for a brief moment._

_“Hey, he’s not bugging you, is he?” the suspect called._

_You couldn’t say anything._

_“Y/N, snap out of it,” Nat whispered._

_“No, he’s not. Just handing me my phone from the back seat,” you played coolly, turning to the other men and smiling sweetly as you wave the phone at them. You turned to Bucky one last time and met his gaze. “Thank you, I appreciate it.”_

_He swallowed hard and nodded, snapping himself back into the moment too, “Not a problem. Hope you have a good night.”_

_That was the last moment of control you had the rest of the night._

_Everything went wrong. You had prepped to be kidnapped and had trained to act as one should — in a panic instead of relying on your training to kill them all swiftly._

_But your phone was crushed in the struggle and they tore your belt off you attempting to grope you before even getting in the van. That you were able to fight off efficiently. But now you were dead in the water. Comms were trashed, location services gone, and your knives laying on the dirty basement floor of the club._

_The only good thing was the other girls who had been kidnapped for the week were okay — petrified, a little malnourished and dehydrated, clothes dirtied, but alive. You wanted to tell them everything would be okay, promise them you would get them out, but you couldn’t blow cover yet._

_You were sure you could make it through the rest of the mission — if you knew Stark’s tech well enough, it was probably still recording even though the signal out was cut. So you left the comms piece on and started asking questions, attempting to get the guards’ attentions or cause a distraction for your teammates (who you were sure had followed the van) to have an easier chance into the building._

_You had prepped for possible assault. You readied yourself to fight your training until in a closed room, where you could kill the target, then make your way through the building. You were ready for one assailant, two, even a whole group. You weren’t afraid. You expected them to take you first — you were the newest, the cleanest, the one who hadn’t been acclimated to their sick system yet._

_You were wrong._

_They had come in and taken two other girls and you sat, agitated, your brain screaming at you to do something. The two assholes with the girls made it down the hallway before one of the girls screamed._

_You snapped. Before you could even realize what you were doing, you had drawn the one guard left at the cell door, snapping his neck without preamble. The girls behind you gasped as you searched the body for the keys to the cell. You quickly instructed the girls on the path to get out, and told them the Avengers would be in the facility already (with any hope). With them on their way, you went after the other two._

_Four more guards fell under your hands or with their own weapons turned against them. Everything was happening quickly and you could feel red creeping into your vision — the blood lust you had been trained to embrace taking over and your omega instincts to protect those girls filling you._

_What you had not expected was the alphas to be waiting for you. When you busted open the door, they held the girls at gunpoint, grinning sinisterly at you. They knew who you were — they knew you were coming. Didn’t matter, you were going to rip their throats out with your bare hands for what they did._

_Your anger blinded you and the reinforcements coming from behind you allowed them to overpower you._

_As they pinned you to the wall, you could only think of how the two girls were able to get out of the room — you hoped the team would find them._

_You fought. You punched and kicked and bit, trying to push down your panic and remember your training. But there were too many. And the boss — the man you had been trying to find in this whole thing — entered with a dark chuckle._

_“Imagine the price an Avenger omega bitch will fetch,” he said disgustingly. “Too bad I’m going to keep you for myself.”_

_Your face was forced against the wall, baring your neck and mating gland to him. You grunted in fear, struggled, kicked, screamed, did everything you could think of._

_“Oh don’t worry, you’ll enjoy your new life,” he said, leaning in sniffing you and making your stomach turn._

_Complete panic set in and though you struggled and fought, it did no good against your captors. You felt the disgusting warm breath of the alpha lick along your gland and before you could scream again, the door busted open. The light from the hallway blinded you momentarily, but training took over. You were able to take advantage of the loosened grip of the men holding you, wrenching free and taking one down as the others quickly disappeared behind you, screaming before they were flung away._

_The boss alpha was struggling to fight back but he stood no chance. Part of you waited for the satisfying crunch of his neck being broken, but instead it was only a sick thump of a punch and then his body crumbling to the floor, unconscious. You forced a long breath in and out before you turned to see Bucky, standing over the men, breathing heavily. You knew it had been him, recognized his smell before he busted through the door._

_You would never say it outloud to him, but it had been the most comforting thing you had ever encountered — knowing Bucky had come through that door for you. Standing in that room, just the two of you, your relief overtook your senses. He just stared at you, but you stepped forward, slipping your arms around his broad shoulders and pressing your body against his._

_Bucky froze completely, tensing against you, but you allowed yourself this moment. Just this one, you thought, breathing deeply, enjoying even the bitterness of the gunpowder of his scent. But it was the warmth underneath it that kept you for a second longer. The warm amber, the spice … the comfort._

_“Bucky, did you find her?” Nat’s voice sounded almost panicked in the comms — you were close enough to his ear to hear it._

_The moment broke and Bucky stepped back out of your embrace. He grabbed hold of the unconscious alpha boss and threw the limp body over his shoulder with ease. “Yeah, I got her,” he answered gruffly. “Come on, Y/N. We need to get out of here.”_

_Something in you cringed. You knew he didn’t like you, but you didn’t think …  You shook your head. That train of thought would do you no good._

_You both met up with the other team members just outside the compound. When you saw all the kidnapped omegas huddled together outside, you rushed toward them — you had not experienced anything close to what they had, but you wanted them to know it was okay. They were safe._

_By the time the team was loaded in the quinjet (the girls safe, the police handling the alphas and betas a part of the ring), you felt exhausted, dirty, and disgusted. You had not felt disgusted with being an omega since you were young and first presented. And you weren’t disgusted now … but you felt disgusting. The churn in your abdomen, reminding you once again that your heat was on the way in the next few days, was sickening._

_How could you go through a heat now?_

_The thought rammed you hard before Nat landed the quinjet. You shook and felt everything in you seize at the thought of going through heat now._

_You felt Bucky’s eyes on you, staring holes through the back of your head the entire flight. It almost seemed like his stare got more intense the closer the team got back to base. You wanted nothing more than to get away from him, even if biology was telling you to make him like you. You were an omega, after all. It shouldn’t be difficult to get an alpha like Bucky to respond to you when you were in need._

_But you had shown your vulnerability back at the kidnapper’s compound, and you weren’t about to do that again. You reminded yourself of that steadfastly during Bucky’s outburst in the debrief room, during the trek to your room at the base, and after you woke up in a sweat after a dream where Bucky didn’t bust through the door when he did._

_You curled up in the corner of your room and quietly asked FRIDAY to blast the air conditioner._

_You had officially broke into heat._


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warning: smutty fantasies and masturbation.

It was Sharon who brought you supplies after that first night. Sharon was nice, you never had anything against her. You knew she had it hard for Steve and tried not to show it. But she was a good teammate whenever you had been together on missions and did her job well.

You hated how you couldn’t control the way your nose crinkled when she entered your room.

“Don’t worry, I don’t take offence,” she said with a tight smile as she put away the groceries.

You sighed, “I’m sorry, I really do appreciate your help, Sharon.”

It was just hard to control yourself — 1.) you were in full blown heat. 2.) Sharon was a beta and she smelled _horribly_.

After her task was done, Sharon gave you a critical look. “You … sure you’re okay to ride this out alone?” she asked.

You narrowed your eyes at her, “You got an alpha volunteering?” you asked, trying to keep your tone from being too biting.

She scoffed a laugh, “You’d be surprised.”

_What the hell was that supposed to mean?_

She sighed, “Look, I’m just saying if you asked Barnes, I’m sure he would…”

“Whoa, wait a minute,” you interrupted. You felt your second bout coming on and really, you needed to get Sharon out of your rooms as soon as possible. But you couldn’t let that last statement go. “What in the hell makes you think I would ask Barnes to see me through a heat? Better yet, why the fuck would you even suggest…”

Sharon’s eyes widened as she reached the door and paused, “Um, because he’s only been acting like he’s in rut since you came down here.”

Nothing grated you more than hearing a beta talk about heat and rut as if they knew exactly what either were about. And Sharon’s blaise tone had your teeth on edge.

“I’m pretty sure you have no idea what you’re talking about,” you said, turning and heading back to your bedroom. “Thanks for the groceries.”

“I’m just saying!” she called back. “He was down here yesterday pacing the hallway, according to the security cameras.”

You closed your eyes, imagining Bucky pacing, broad shoulders huffing with labored breath, his pine-smoke and gunpowder scent drifting around him.

“FRIDAY, please let Sharon out and lock the door behind her,” you instructed before crawling into bed.

Desire raced through you at just thinking of Bucky warring with himself, debating coming to your quarters and fucking you until either of you couldn’t take anymore. You groaned, feeling slick coat your upper thighs. Reaching over blindly, you snatched your vibrator with the knot attachment at the end off your night stand. The night before it got you through the early hours of heat. Now that you were ramping up, it would only quench it for a bit — but you didn’t have any other choice.

That wasn’t the bad part, though. No … the bad part was when you closed your eyes and thought about the moment Bucky pressed close to you outside that bar. You could still smell him, the hint of spice that rolled off him, his blue eyes sincere as he begged you to be careful.

You moaned, the head of the vibrator slipping into your wet entrance easily. As your memory conjured up the pine smoke scent of Bucky in the cool night air, the heat of his body curling around yours, you slowly moved the length of the vibrator further inside you. You bit down on your lower lip — it wasn’t what you needed but you couldn’t let yourself focus on that.

Instead you let your mind imagine what the scene might have been if you both had not been fighting, if you weren’t about to go into a dangerous mission. Maybe you happened to run into each other on accident outside the bar. Maybe you were flirty instead of keeping your distance and he was charming instead of quiet and glaring.

You fucked yourself slowly with the vibrator, trying your damnedest to have a nice, slow fantasy instead of immediately jumping to the dirty, begging, drenched scenario your omega side screamed for.

For now it seemed the stupid animal part of your brain purred with satisfaction at the current image of Bucky — pressing into you, warm body and warm smell causing your toes to curl. You moaned again and turned the vibrator on as you sped up your movements.

As your body heated up, your omega brain begged for more and so you gave in as you always do.

Suddenly you were back in that room — and while that should have terrified you, your thoughts were trained on the moment after everything settled, after you were safe. Bucky standing over the fallen alphas, victorious in the fight. You shuddered as you could remember his scent, that gunpowder spice, warm and strong — an alpha who had fought for you and won.

Your teeth bit into your lower lip harder as you sped up your hand, the wet sounds of the vibrator moving in and out of your pussy far past obscene at this point. You couldn’t seem to care — you were fighting to keep a least a little control and not moan Bucky’s name.

In the fantasy, you didn’t have a chance to move; Bucky closed the distance between you and pressed you against the wall. He was panting, hands ghosting down over your curves before he slipped them back to grope your ass.

“You smell so fucking good,” he’d growl in your ear, making you whine. “Do you want this, omega?”

You would nod, softly saying his name over and over. Bucky’s wide palms would feel amazing as he’d haul you from your feet, grinding his hard cock against your wet core once he pinned you against the wall. His metal arm would feel cool against your fingers as your hands would trail up to wrap around his neck and hold on.

“No man, no _alpha_ will ever touch you,” he would promise gruffly, reaching between your bodies with his flesh hand as his metal arm held you up. Your panties would give away so easily as he tore them. “You’re mine. I will take care of you.”

“Alpha, please,” you whispered into the room, so close to your orgasm. Your pussy clenched at the vibrator, desperate for the fake knot at the base of the toy.

In your fantasy, Bucky mouthed at your neck, near your mating gland, muttering to you how good you tasted, how amazing you felt, how he couldn’t wait to bury his cock deep in you. He rutted against you and his scent spiked, the warm spicy gingersnap smell engulfing you and driving you wild.

You were fucking yourself earnestly as the fantasy continued and you couldn’t stop yourself, you finally indulged and cried out Bucky’s name, admitting that you wished it was his cock buried deeply in you, his knot swelling and catching, his cum soothing the ache deep inside you.

It was those thoughts that spurred your imagination further with the image of Bucky fucking you finally, pushing you to your release both in fantasy and reality. Tears sprung to your eyes as they often did after you brought yourself to cum in heat alone. Your body ached, but it was manageable for a bit … until the next wave hit.

You hit the off button on the vibrator and rolled onto your side, burying your face into the pillow.

Why did it have to be Bucky? Not that you were disgusted with him, just … why did it have to be someone you could never have?

“Y/N,” FRIDAY’s voice sounded, drawing you from your misery. “There is someone at the door and they have asked me to alert you to their presence.”

You sighed; thank God Tony put voice activated locks on all the doors, each room coded to the omegas only. “Whoever it is, tell them they know the rules,” you said, hating how broken your voice sounded.

“Of course,” FRIDAY replied before plunging you again into the silence.

You sighed and felt your body slip toward what you knew would be a short, restless nap before the next heat moment.

“I’m sorry, Y/N. But Sgt. Barnes is insistent that he speak with you,” FRIDAY sounded.

The words caused you to sit up, eyes wide. _Bucky?! Outside your room?!_

Before you could even stop and think rationally, you shot up and pulled a robe around you, hustling to the door. Peeking out of the peephole, you saw Bucky’s broad frame leaning against the wall. He was taking slow, deep breaths, the red henley stretched over his chest, shoulders, and arms even looked appealing through the fisheye of the glass you peered through.

You licked your lips and swallowed hard, “What are you doing here?” you asked, voice loud enough to carry through the door. You hoped you didn’t sound as desperate as you felt. Your body was already keying up, knowing the alpha you had just fantasized about was on the other side.

At the sound of your voice, Bucky moved off the wall and to the door. “Y/N, I …” he shook his head and rested his forehead against the heavy door. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be here.”

“That doesn’t answer my question, Barnes,” you answered softly, fingers curling, nails scratching the door. Your body was wanting … he was just _there_ …

You listened as he pulled in a deep breath, “I … I didn’t want you to be alone after …”

You pursed your lips and did everything possible to keep from whining, begging for him.

“And before you get your panties in a twist, I’m not saying you can’t handle what happened. If there’s anyone who could it’s you,” he said softly, his voice taking on a reverent tone. “You’re strong, you’re capable, you could kick my ass five ways from Sunday.”

_Was that a smirk on his lips? He never smiled at you … ever._

“But, I just … if you need anything, _anything_ , Y/N …”

Your breath caught in your throat as he looked up at the peephole in the door.

“Just call me, okay?” he said, voice sincere and strained.

You whined as he turned to head back down the hallway, “Bucky, wait.”

Even though FRIDAY advised against it, you asked her to unlock the door and you cracked it enough to peek through. Bucky was standing stock still, back to you as his wide shoulders heaved up and down with each deep breath he took. You knew the moment your scent hit him as everything in him went rigid.

“Are… are you serious?” you asked softly, fingers gripping the door tightly. If he was fucking around with you, you were going to fucking kill him.

Very slowly, Bucky turned and you wondered only for a split second if FRIDAY’s warning was actually justified. But he didn’t look angered or vicious or intimidating. No… he looked pained. His blue eyes desperate and concerned, sad even in a way — as if he were prepared for rejection.

“Yes, Y/N. I’m serious,” he replied, his beautiful voice deep and resonating through you. “Even if you just want me to sit on the couch, I’ll do that. For you.”

You swallowed hard, pressing your thighs together as just this tiny declaration had you slick with want and need. You would have never imagined to see him like this — not submissive to you, but respectful, desperate to help in anyway because he was concerned, needy but keeping his distance until you called to him.

“But I need you to be sure, Y/N,” Bucky continued, voice strained. You caught his fists balled at his sides, the only hint at the effort he was exerting to keep himself in check.

Were you sure? There would be no going back once you said you were, no matter what happened. You and Bucky would share a connection that would go far behind just being teammates. Could you handle that?

The omega in you was screaming — of course you could handle it, why _wouldn’t_ you want to handle that? Just look at him. He was what an alpha should be; warm, strong, inviting, safe…

You licked your lips, eyes gracing over his figure as your mind warred; the action had Bucky groan softly in the back of his throat.

“I should go … you aren’t sure, and me being here is influencing you,” he muttered, more to himself it seemed as he turned away from you again.

Your heart lurched — your alpha thought you were rejecting him, which was wrong, you had to go after him!

_Wait … MY alpha?!_

A part of you knew he was right; you couldn’t even discern in your mind why you just thought of him as your alpha, which obviously meant the longer he was in your presence, the more the animal brain was taking over.

But, another part knew that deep down, you were okay with this. Sure Bucky could be an asshole, but there were times he made you laugh. Times in meetings where he’d quip something and you’d smirk. He poked and teased, but really it was good-natured. Steve trusted him, which meant the world to you. Nat respected him, which meant even more.

And really … you had a lot more in common than you were sure even he realized. Bucky would _get_ you … not just because of distinctions and fighting, but … deep down, he would understand.

You weren’t controlled by your distinction. You weren’t blinding wanting him, you realized. Deep down, you had always been secretly drawn to him.

So that was why you stepped after him, walking out into the hallway with your robe hanging loosely on you. Why you reached out and circled his wrist with your small fingers. Why you tugged him and whispered his name softly.

Why your heart rammed in your chest and your slick gushed down your thighs when his beautiful blue eyes caught yours, hopeful.

“Stay.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexual acts and basic smut in this chapter. Enjoy!

You didn’t let go of Bucky’s wrist as you lead him into your room. Your heart was racing so fast, you were sure he could hear it and decide that maybe you weren’t as sure as you claimed. But he followed you willingly, his movements slow and measured. It was like he expected you to bolt if he moved too suddenly.

Once FRIDAY bolted the door again, you stopped in the middle of the room and turned to face Bucky. It was so odd, how different he looked at you now.

_It’s just your heat talking_ , your brain sneered.

But you weren’t buying it. Your heat was affecting you in a lot of physical ways, yes, but this was different. It was like you were finally taking a moment to really look at Bucky, to see him not as a teammate or a smartass alpha. But beyond that…

He swallowed hard and looked down, turning his wrist in your hand to allow his fingers to slip through yours. You wet your lips, watching the action before you looked up and met his eyes.

“Why…” you started, still not entirely sure how Bucky ended up at your door. You only had a short amount of time before your heat hit you hard with another round and you would be panting and dripping.

He gave a rueful smile as he pressed his palm against yours. “You honestly have never noticed how I get distracted when you’re almost in heat?”

Your eyes widened and your mouth dropped open a little bit in surprise, “No … you get more annoyed with me when I’m almost in heat.”

Bucky chuckled now, shaking his head. “Fuck Steve for being so right all the fucking time,” he muttered. He then squeezed your hand, “I’m never annoyed with you, doll. It was more trying not to offend you. You’re a strong, independent, beautiful omega. The last thing I wanted to do was make you think I was ‘staking a claim’ on you.”

Your heart felt suddenly too large for your chest, “So … you didn’t expect anything but you came here anyway?”

He nodded, “I still don’t expect anything. But after what happened, I … I had to be sure you were okay. I honestly do not expect you to … to have sex with me or anything. I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

Your bottom lip worked its way between your teeth as you looked down his body and then back up to his eyes. “What if … I  _wanted_  you to help me with my heat?”

Watching his eyes darken and smelling his scent change definitely fanned the heat between your thighs. “You’d have to ask me, omega. If you asked, I’d give you anything.”

A beat passed, your teeth sinking into your lip more as you weighed the options in your head. It was too easy to come to the decision really, but Bucky was right … you had to be sure.

You reached out with your free hand, pressing your palm to the center of his broad chest and feeling the warmth from his body through his henley, his heart racing strong and sure.

“Bucky,” you breathed before you leaned your body into him. “I … I need you to know. This is not heat talking. I didn’t ask you in because … because it’s convenient.”

He shook his head, his metal hand gently curling around your palm pressed against his chest, “I don’t mind. I don’t. I was just going crazy not being close to you and this here helps more than anything. Seeing you safe.”

Your heart turned, showing a soft underside you didn’t realize you had. “It’s not like that though. I … I have always been drawn to you. I just thought, I never caught a whiff of attraction from you so I didn’t want to push you to like me.”

He grimaced and squeezed both your hands gently, “Yeah, that’s … well I had Tony put me on some pretty good scent blockers. I was afraid you’d be put off by the crazy ex-Hydra soldier pining after you.”

That broke you. You pulled your hands from his and went up on tip-toes, wrapping your arms around his neck and pulling him into a hug. This time, Bucky let out a deep breath and slipped his arms around you in return, holding you tightly.

“You aren’t crazy,” you whispered, hating how he still saw himself as the Winter Soldier. He was a lot of things — he had annoyed you and grated your nerves sometimes, but he was not that soldier anymore.

At your words, Bucky hugged you tighter, his face nuzzling against your neck. He breathed deeply and you shuddered. The next heat was coming.

You pulled back a tiny bit and looked up into those beautiful, clear blue eyes. He must have caught the spike in your scent as his eyes grew a bit darker, pupils getting wider. There was a soft growl that emanated from his throat that rumbled through you and had you softly whining.

“You…” you started, making yourself stop and take a deep breath to keep your calm. “You don’t have to give me anything either, Bucky. Having you near helps me too.” You stopped again to purse your lips, leaning back in to nuzzle your nose against his neck now and getting drunk on the warm spicy, smokey scent that was all him. “But…”

When you didn’t continue, Bucky squeezed your entire body against him, encouraging you to continue. “But…?” he prompted after a moment when you still hadn’t continued.

You forced yourself to pull back — you wanted to look in his eyes when you asked him what was tumbling in your head.

“But I want more. I don’t want you to just sit out here while I …”

You were not a woman prone to blushing, you were not like that. Not anymore. But something about all this … it had you feeling off your game.

Bucky swallowed hard, “Anything, Y/N. I mean it.”

Well, you had never been an omega to sit around and wait on an alpha.

You pressed up, flattening your body against his again and covering his mouth with yours. It was irrational to think he tasted exactly as he smelled, but you couldn’t help but think it was delicious finally having your lips connect. Your fingers weaved into his long hair, rooting yourself to him as you attempt to melt into him.

Bucky’s response lit a fire in you — while his mouth coaxed yours open, his hands wandered down your back, tugging at your robe and grabbing at your hips. The heat rose in your skin and you were desperate to feel more of him, your hands moving down to claw at the thin henley covering him. He only moved back enough, breaking your kiss for a fraction of a second, to pull the shirt over his head and toss it aside.

You really had never seen Bucky half naked — he always had some sort of compression shirt or other piece of clothing on. Steve told you in confidence his friend was incredibly self-conscious about his shoulder and arm. Standing before you now, you couldn’t have cared less … he was beautiful. His skin a lovely golden color, showcasing the strength beneath. You licked your lips and Bucky groaned, reaching for you this time.

It excited you to no end.

You meet him in the middle, hands cupping his face to kiss him heatedly again as his hands move immediately to your ass. Now it was your turn to groan.

“Hold on, doll,” he said, nipping your bottom lip.

Before you could ask him exactly what he meant, he gripped your ass tightly and lifted you from your feet easily. A soft gasp escaped you, but your surprise was quickly replaced with hot desire … because fuck, that was sexy.

He adjusted his arms under your thighs to hold you easily and tipped his head back, kissing you again as he turned and headed toward the bedroom at the back of the small apartment. You returned the kiss, moaning into him as you felt just how much he was attracted to you nudge between your bodies.

“Fuck, Bucky,” you groaned, tugging on his long hair.

“That’s the idea, baby girl,” he breathed, smiling at you.

You were so caught off guard by how beautiful he was when he smiled that he surprised you again when he tossed you to the bed. You gave an undignified “oof” as you bounced on the sheets, your robe falling open all the way to reveal your body clad in simple underwear.

Bucky licked his lips as he put one knee on the bed. He took hold of one of your legs, tugging you a bit closer before he raised it and kissed the inside of your calf, “You’re so gorgeous.”

He was moving toward you too slowly — you used your other leg to wrap around his waist hoping to coax him forward more. But Bucky was a mountain, an alpha who wouldn’t move unless he wanted. Or that’s how you thought it went with alphas … It seemed though that Bucky was at your beck and call. As soon as you gave a little tug with your leg, he immediately gave in, caging you in with his arms as he leaned over you. You heard the soft, tiny whirls of his metal arm as he moved and for some reason, that turned you on even more. Fingers softly moving along his arms, you looked up at him with a small smile.

“Alpha,” you whispered, enjoying how he shuddered, how his eyes went nearly black. You were about to hit the point of no return, where you needed to cum more than anything, so you took all of these new, calm beginning moments greedily.

“Y/N…,” Bucky moaned, ghosting his lips over yours. “Tell me, omega.”

You reached up and cupped his face again, reveling in the feeling of the scruff of his beard against your fingertips. “I want you, Bucky. Please fill me up,” you whispered.

The last bit of his control on his alpha instincts shredded at that point — he growled louder this time and quickly kissed you heatedly, his tongue slipping into your mouth. Your other leg wrapped around his waist and settled in the dip of his hips. Bucky rutted against you and the drag of his jeans against your panties had you panting.

When he pulled out of the kiss to let you catch a breath, he immediately moved to your neck, mouthing at your scent gland, “Your smell … fucking hell, doll. I’m not gonna last long.”

You gasped at the duel sensations and tugged on his hair, “Then give me what I want.”

That grin again … you could feel it curl against your skin, “You’ve got such a mouth on you, baby girl. I like it.”

You wiggled against him, your body flaring and begging for his. “So … does that mean I’ll get what I want?”

“Mmmm,” he rumbled and you shivered. “You wet and slick, omega?”

_Here we go._

You nodded, wiggling again. “Why don’t you find out for yourself, alpha.”

Bucky loved that, you could tell by the way that his jaw ticked. Gently nipping your neck, he slipped his wide palm into your panties, groaning a deep, manly sound when he fingers found you drenched. “You’re in full heat?” he asked.

You nodded desperately, “Early. Must have caught a scent,” you teased, lifting your hips to get the rough pads of his fingers to brush across your clit. Your success caused your back to arch and a gasp leave your lips.

The brightest grin yet lit Bucky’s face and your heart clenched — he was more than handsome when he smiled, he was absolutely gorgeous.

You couldn’t look away, which was how you missed the way he moved his hand and then swiftly ripped your panties from your body. But your eyes widened at the action, which kept the beautiful smirk on Bucky’s face. You whined needily, your skin on fire now as your hands clawed for him.

_No more games …_

“Bucky,” you pleaded softly, feeling the heat now come to a head. “Please….”

Bucky’s face gentled and he leaned in, kissing you, “Shhh, it’s okay, Y/N. I’m going to take care of you.”

Both of you scrambled out of the rest of your clothes. Your rational brain was not surprised in the least by his size, but your omega brain drooled at seeing Bucky completely naked for the first time — you couldn’t  _wait_  to feel him slip his cock deep inside you.

You didn’t realize you were staring until he curled his finger under your chin and tipped your head back up to meet his gaze. He looked super proud of himself, naturally. 

“Like what you see?” he asked.

“Yes,” you whispered. “Please, alpha. I need you.”

Bucky lightly pecked your lips, “Eyes on me, omega.”

You nodded your assent vigorously as his hands moved down, gripping your hips to adjust your body. You dropped your legs open more for him, fighting the urge to push him off so you could turn over and present for him. That would be for later …

Bucky moaned softly as his fingers rubbed up and down the length of your pussy, drenching his hand with your slick. “How long since you’ve …” he started to ask.

“I’ve never been with an alpha,” you blurted out, going up on your elbows to get a better view of his actions.

The words had his cocky grin light his face again. You expected a comment to follow, but he said nothing, only shifted closer to you as he took his cock in hand and pressed the head against your entrance.

You whined, high pitched and needy, “Yes … yes, please.”

Despite your begging, Bucky took his time, pushing the tip of his length into your slick pussy. You groaned and went to pull him closer with your legs, but he was steadfast. Reaching up, he gently gripped your chin and coaxed your eyes up to his.

“Good girl,” he breathed as you held his gaze.

Then his hips snapped forward and he buried his thick cock deep inside you. Your mouth dropped open in a loud, pleasure-filled gasp — all the while your eyes never left each other. He was big and stretched you perfectly. Everything in your purred at feeling every inch of Bucky in you.

“Feels good?” he asked coyly, hand moving from your chin to comb through your hair.

“Oh yes,” you panted, hips jerking a bit to get him to move.

Bucky coaxed you to lie back again and he pulled back, only to press forward again slowly. The gentle thrust was delicious, but still not enough.

“Alpha … Bucky,” you groaned.

“Shhh,” he replied, his metal hand moving to your chest and covering one breast. The cool touch of his fingertips against your heated skin was such a relief, you sighed, smiling softly. It was as if he was perfect for you, knowing what you needed without you asking.

“So tight, Y/N,” Bucky growled, his thrusts picking up. “You feel fucking perfect, squeezing my cock.”

You had no words, you could only moan for him as your hands fisted the sheets around you, your back arching and hips meeting each of his thrusts.

His metal hand squeezed your breast again, “Yes, omega. Just like that baby girl,” he praised, setting your skin alight even more. “You like getting fucked like this?”

You nodded, whining, “Yes. Please, Bucky. Please fuck me harder.”

“You … you are so perfect,” he said reverently as he began to thrust into you hard.

“So are you,” you breathed, eyes nearly rolling back from each push of his cock into your pussy.

You felt the heat building, your core tightening as he pushed you closer and closer to your first orgasm. Bucky coaxed you on, praising you and playing you like an instrument. Finally, you crested over, everything going white hot in you as you gushed over his cock.

“Oh God,” you sobbed, body falling back to the bed as you came down from your high.

Bucky grinned brightly and squeezed your hips as he stilled, “Feel good, Omega?” he asked.

You nodded, but reached for him … Cumming yourself had been great, but you needed his release to calm the clawing need deep inside you.

Bucky grabbed your hand, turning your palm up to kiss it. His eyes, deep and dark blue now with his rut, took your breath away. You knew he was contemplating something and you couldn’t find the words to tell him anything he wanted, you’d give to him.

He kissed your palm again, “I want you to turn over,” he said as if reading your mind. “Present for me, omega?”

A huge swooping feeling went through you and you couldn’t stop the bright grin that broke out on your face. Quickly, you leaned up and pressed a heated kiss to his mouth before you pushed him to slip out of you. You turned over on your stomach and slowly moved up on your knees, keeping your chest pressed against the mattress and your thighs together as you raised your ass toward him.

“Son of a bitch,” Bucky breathed, his hands immediately coming to your hips. “Sweetheart, you are …  _fucking amazing_.”

You groaned at the feeling of his hands on you again, his scent full of how proud and happy he was with you. “Bucky, I need you to fuck me.”

“I know, doll. I’m gonna fuck you so good,” he responded, his flesh hand smoothing over the curve of your ass.

Then, suddenly, he slapped your left cheek and you gasped, then groaned. “Oh fuck.”

You felt Bucky shift behind you, gripping your hips again to tilt you up a tiny bit more, “Are you okay like this?” he asked, voice laced with concern.

“Yes, alpha,” you responded, wiggling back and brushing your ass against his hard cock. “I need your cock deep in me.”

He groaned again, another smack to your ass following, “I hope I get a chance to put that dirty mouth to work in another way.”

“Mmm, I’d love that. But right now, Bucky, I need you in my pussy.”

He chuckled, deep and warm. His spicy, gingersnap scent bloomed brightly in the room. “Yes, ma’am.”

You didn’t know how he felt bigger from this position, but he did and it was so good. You gasped and then moaned loudly as he pushed his cock back into your dripping entrance. Yes, this was exactly what you needed. His hips slapping against your ass, cock pounding deep in your slick pussy, feeling the first tells of his knot catching.

“Yes, Bucky. Yes, alpha. Please don’t stop,” you chanted, hands gripping the sheets again as you pleaded for him to give you more, fuck you harder.

“So fucking perfect for me, Omega,” he groaned, hips thrusting into you harder. “Y/N … do you want me to…”

“Yes,” you sobbed, feeling your second orgasm just about to wash over you. “Please knot me, alpha. Please, please…”

Bucky grabbed your hips tightly and you heard the deep growl come from him at your words. It made you smile into the sheets as he fucked you harder and faster. You cried out into the mattress as your second orgasm shuddered through you, causing you to shake from head to toe.

“Fuck yes, Y/N,” he growled approval. “Is your tight pussy going to take my knot?” he asked.

“Yes, yes, yes,” you chanted, his continued thrusting extending your orgasm; it felt so fucking wonderful, it brought tears to your eyes.

Bucky leaned over you, pressing his hard chest against your angled back. You felt his lips against your back and his groan against your body. “Omega… you beautiful thing. I’m going to pump you so full of cum. That’s what you want, baby girl? My cum filling up your pretty omega pussy?”

You cried again, a third orgasm so close — your arms were getting wobbly. “Yes, alpha. Oh fuck Bucky, I need your knot. I need your cum.”

He gasped as his hips stuttered, his fingers dug into your hips, and he ground out your name. He fucked you harder still as his knot finally caught and you both came, Bucky shooting ropes of cum deep inside you.

It took you a moment to come back to your senses. Bucky was panting as hard as you, but he carefully grabbed you about the waist and in one fluid movement, rolled you both on your sides as he cuddled you close. You had no idea how long his knot would last, keeping you both tethered to each other. Honestly, you couldn’t care less — you’d love to stay like this with him for hours…

It was silent as you and he caught your breaths. A few seconds more and Bucky squeezed you gently to him, a sad sort of sigh escaping him. Omega instincts in full gear, you turned your head slightly to try to look at him.

“What is it?” you asked softly — did he … regret everything already?

Bucky gave you a rueful smile, leaning forward and pressing a tender kiss to your shoulder. “I just didn’t really think this through. I can’t see your face with us connected like this,” he whispered softly, his voice gruff and scratchy.

Your heart caught again and now you too wished you were facing him so you could kiss him. Instead, you took hold of his hand resting on your stomach, raising it to your lips to kiss his palm. “We’ll have to remember that for later.”

The light kiss his pressed to your mating gland at your neck told you he would make sure of it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, this is it. The last part. I want to thank everyone who’s read this. And a special thanks again to my friend Allie for letting me share her birthday present. I don’t normally write short things, and I’m so happy this five-part novella was enjoyed by her and many others. xoxo 
> 
> Also, more mentions of sex. Sorry not sorry <3

You collapsed onto Bucky’s chest with a deep sigh, your limbs heavy and your body shuddering.

You had never fucked anyone this much in your entire life. It was exhausting. It also was _brilliant_. This was by far the best heat you had ever experienced. Three days of mind-blowing sex, three-days of getting to know Bucky, three-days of feeling peace.

You mewled in content as he moaned, his cock twitching deep inside you as he pumped you full of cum once more — you had lost count of how many times he had knotted you and each time it felt so much better. His wide palms soothed up and down your back as you both caught your breath.

“I don’t know if I’ve said this enough,” he said, his voice a wonderful mix of rough and scratchy. “But your pussy is fucking perfect.”

You let out a puff of a laugh, burying your face against his chest, “Thanks, I guess?” 

He laughed too, “I’m sorry. There’s a more eloquent way of complimenting you. But I’m so fucking spent, and my brain is in rut. I’m exhausted but all I can think about is fucking you again.”

You hummed your approval, using your advantageous position to press wet kisses along his collar bone, “Easy, alpha. You’ve put the fire out for now. Time for rest.”

“I know, I know,” Bucky said softly, running a hand through your hair as you kissed a path up to his neck. “I need to keep you hydrated. Also, you probably need to eat…”

“I’m fine, alpha,” you purred again. “Water can wait a moment. And you need food more than I do at the moment, I think.”

“Still,” he said after a pause. “I gotta make sure my omega is okay during her heat.”

There it was again, that strange feeling in your chest that made breathing a bit more difficult than normal. You swallowed hard a moment before you sat up gently. You had to see his face when you talked about this next part.

When you met his gaze, you could see the concern in Bucky’s eyes — he didn’t have to voice it, you knew he was wondering why you were pulling away, why your scent changed. You pressed your palms on his chest to calm him and took a deep breath.

“You want me to be your omega? Or are you just saying it because your knot has me tied to you for the immediate future?” you asked. Best to be blunt and get it over with if the answer was anything but good.

Bucky’s brow knitted together as he looked appalled, “You … you think I’m just saying it only to keep fucking you?”

“No, no I don’t,” you soothed him, pressing your fingers against his mouth. “Easy, alpha.”

He seemed to calm at your words and then looked at you with worried eyes. “I shouldn’t have assumed you’d want to be my omega. I’m sorry, Y/N…”

You gave him a soft smile and leaned down, kissing him softly. “Will you shut up for five seconds?” you asked him softly.

Bucky pressed his lips together and nodded.

“Good.” You sat back up and ran your hands down his shoulders and chest. “Remember when I told you that I thought you didn’t like me?”

He desperately wanted to speak, you could tell in the way his jaw ticked, but he held true and simply gave a short nod.

“Okay, so it’s hard for me to wrap my brain around suddenly being called your omega,” you said softly, running your hands slowly down his chest. “But that’s not to say I _don’t_ want to be called your omega.”

Bucky raised his eyebrows at that, but still said nothing. You gently bit down on your lower lip, drawing your eyes down to follow your hands as they worked back up his torso. “So I suppose a better question would have been … if you have been steadfastly trying to keep space between us, why give in now?” you asked quietly.

When your eyes flickered up to his, Bucky sighed. He placed his palms on your thighs and squeezed gently. “When your comms went dead and we couldn’t get your location to ping, I … I got scared,” he admitted, dragging his eyes down to where his hands rested on your legs. “I kept repeating your words in my head — that you could handle things, that you weren’t new to any of this, that you had trained for this mission.”

His scent changed, the gunpowder tinge spiking the air around you both indicating he was becoming upset at the memories from a few days ago. You reached down, taking his hands and intertwining your fingers with his. You brought your hands and his up to your chest, pressing them against your skin.

Bucky watched you and sighed again, a deep and longing sound. “In that building, those girls came around the corner and you were nowhere to be seen. One of them said you went after the alphas and I … I couldn’t stop myself. My instincts took over,” he continued, having to pause to clear his throat. “I heard you scream, and Y/N, I saw red. I had to get to you. I had to find you. Protect you.

“Pushing through that door, it was all I could do to keep myself from killing every one of those bastards who had a hand on you,” Bucky said, growling low under his breath. You shushed him softly and kissed the knuckles of his flesh hand. He was immediately docile again, looking up at you finally in what seemed like agony. “I’m not proud of how I let that violence show itself again. And … I was so afraid that you would see me for the monster I truly am.”

“Bucky, no,” you breathed, but he shook his head to stop you.

“When you looked at me, I could … I could see in your eyes and … and there was a relief in your scent. Then you hugged me and I thought,” he paused to swallow hard. “Maybe, just maybe you saw past it all.”

You quickly leaned down and pressed your mouth against his needily, “I do, Bucky. I do see past it.”

He took his hands from yours and wrapped them around you, kissing you back just as feverishly. When you broke for air, you couldn’t stop peppering his face with kisses.

“Y/N,” Bucky huffed as you continued to kiss him. When you didn’t stop, he chuckled deeply, “Okay, okay, Omega. Stop it please.”

You complied, grinning brightly at him. “You came to rescue me, alpha.”

Bucky shook his head, brushing a hand through your hair, “You don’t need me to rescue you, Y/N. I’d rather fight by your side then for you.”

Your heart clenched and you kissed him deeply again, shifting your hips as you adjusted your position on top of him. The move caused Bucky to groan against your lips and unconsciuosly thrust up into you.

A soft gasp left you as you tightened around his cock, shuddering above him.

He grinned cockily, “Mmm, my needy omega.”

You cupped Bucky’s scruffy face in your hands and nipped his bottom lip, “Only for you, my alpha.”


End file.
